In Another Life
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: An immortal threat who has the ability to create "hell on Earth" wants Kias, but why? Marcel also sets his sights on the girl. Why? [Sequel to You're Mine, rated M just for safety reasons.]
1. Days Gone By

**GUESS. WHOSE. BACK. ;D**

**So hello everyone, and welcome to the mother fucking sequel to You're Mine! WOOOOO! :D**

**In regards to some messages fans have sent me privately, I've decided that I'm going to do like I normally do, and just type out whatever I happen to pull outta my ass. I have a good idea of where I'd like this story to go, so hopefully we don't drift off too far out into space. ;)**

**We meet some new friends in this story, including our lovely New Orleans witches and vamps who some of us may like more then others. I've also added a couple new OC's that I'm hoping you'll enjoy. ;3**

**As for any major changes... You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

* * *

**In Another Life**

**Chapter 1; Days Gone By**

* * *

_"Can I talk to you in private, Elijah?"_

_Elijah turned to look at me before giving me a soft smile, "Of course, Kias."_

_When we entered the private study Klaus had given him, seeing as it held no purpose for the busybody hybrid, Elijah motioned for me to take a seat on one of the plush chairs before sitting himself down across from me. I could feel his eyes scanning my face for any sign of what our topic of conversation would be._

_"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that whatever it is that is bothering you has to do with my brother," Elijah, as always, hit the nail right on the head, "Or else you wouldn't be so quiet."_

_I gave a soft sigh and allowed myself to sink back into the comfort of the chair, "You know, sometimes it's a little creepy at how well you know me."_

_"I try," Elijah chuckled and waited patiently for me to speak, adjusting himself so he was more comfortable._

_I watched him closely, and knew by the way he positioned himself, he was preparing for a long rant._

_"It's about his obsession with Silas."_

**x-x-x**

Today was an unusually quiet day in New Orleans, and surprisingly the streets were fairly clear of Marcel's watch dogs. Ever since the Original family and I had moved back into town, the ever so kind and flirty _son_ of Klaus had increased his strong hold. He was cautious of the hybrid, and for good reason. Each one of us had come to the town with our own goals set in mind, but of course, Klaus had one of sinister appeal. Seems while the Mikaelson family had been temporarily out of commission thanks to a certain scheming brother, Marcel had taken the city by storm and become it's 'King'. The man had no idea why the family had returned after so many years, and was clueless as to what his mentor had in preparation behind his back.

I use the term king lightly, by the way.

Upon arriving, we had discovered that Hayley, a wolf girl who I had briefly come into contact with in Mystic Falls, was carrying Klaus' unborn child. Ha! As if the family wasn't dysfunctional enough already, let's add a baby into the mix! Elijah had been thrilled to hear the girl was pregnant, while Kol and Rebekah remained indifferent towards the subject entirely. I, however, sided with Elijah and felt a brief bubble of excitement well in my chest.

Ultimately, Elijah and I became Hayley's guardians, much to Kol's dismay.

"I'm bored," Rebekah dropped down in her seat and sighed audibly, "Someone entertain me."

Kol snorted and continued pretending to be interested in the book he held open in front of him, "Sorry sister, but I'm busy."

"You're not even reading that book, Kol!" Her voice hit an octave higher then normal, "Come get a drink with me."

He gave his little sister a droll stare, "Can't you take no for an answer just once in your life, and not whine about it?"

"I'm not whining about it!" Rebekah glared.

I walked into the living room and smiled, "At it again you two?"

Kol, feigning innocence, looked up at me with his cloudy orbs, "Should I be the immature one and say, "_She started it!"_?"

"Don't be mean. Go out and have a drink with your sister!" I pulled the book out from his grasp and shoved his legs off the arm of the chair he was laying on, "It'll do you some good to get out of the house. And besides, Rebekah just got into town, so going out and having a drink with her won't kill you."

"Yes Kol, humor your baby sister," Rebekah agreed and stood up.

For added dramatics, Kol sighed loudly and lazily rose from his seat, "Fine, but I don't just want alcohol," He paused before looking down at me with that twinkle in his eye, "And I expect you to be off bodyguard duties when I get back."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove, "Yes captain, now go!"

Rebekah grabbed Kol's arm roughly and proceeded to drag him out of the room before even one complaint could be mustered. I watched them and smiled to myself, letting my mind wonder off to when I was with my siblings, remembering how they used to prod and bug until one of them got what they wanted.

"You really have a way with him, don't you?"

I turned around to face Hayley and shrugged, "I guess that's what several hundred years of running and being caught will bring you."

"Yeah, Elijah told me that story," Hayley sat down on the chair Kol had occupied just seconds ago, "Why would you stay with him when he was abusive before?"

"Now that, my dear Hayley, is a good question," I sighed and seated myself on the couch across from her, "Probably because I'm a lovesick fool?"

She eyed me before sitting back, "You love him though, don't you?"

"More then life itself," I saw the look in her eyes and offered a small smile, "I wish I was joking."

"Wow," Was her response.

We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke once again.

"If you could have a family with him, would you?"

I looked at her and shrugged, "I try not to think about it actually, considering it's impossible for us to reproduce."

"What if none of this happened and you both had been human at the time?" She pressed on further.

I could feel the corners of my lips pulling into a smile, "Honestly?" She nodded, "Yeah, I would love to have kids, but I don't think Kol is exactly father material."

"Klaus doesn't seem like father material, either," She sighed and rubbed at her lower abdomen, "I'm kind of scared to see how he'll react when it's born."

"I'm sure things will be alright," I offered, "If you're worried about your safety and the baby's, you won't have to worry. Elijah and I would die before letting either of you get hurt."

Hayley offered a small smile, "You've only known me for a little over a month, and you're already ready to defend me against the mighty Klaus? I'm honored."

"What can I say?" I grinned, "Us girls have to stick together."

**x-x-x**

Marcel paced back and forth on the balcony overlooking a quad area, watching closely as the humans went about their daily lives and continued their mindless chatter. Something had been bothering him ever since the Original's came back into town, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He and Klaus had a little setback in the beginning, but things had been cleared up. Rebekah, after several threats and warnings, finally decided to back off. Elijah was harmless enough, surprisingly keeping to himself while attempting to keep his younger siblings in check. However, it was the youngest brother and his woman that seemed to trouble Marcel the most.

He had never really met or interacted with Kol in his three-hundred years, but he had heard enough rumors about his violent and short-fused temper to know that he would be a threat if he and Klaus decided to team up. Even so, it was that woman, Kias the seemed to flag in his mind. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, and went unnoticed by his followers. Marcel found the girl intriguing, and wanted the chance to speak to her without her bodyguard around. The thought seemed easy enough, considering he'd observed the couple enough to know just how much hold she had on the Original.

What caught his attention the most was a rumor floating around about a vampire from Mystic Falls that was in search of her. Devina had also mentioned something about her recently that seemed to fuel the fire even more. Marcel wanted to know why, and even felt this pang of selfish desire to have such a woman in his grasp. Not as a trophy, but a prize. But of course, he knew better then to challenge an Original he knew hardly anything about. He wanted to keep the peace between himself and the Mikaelson's for as long as possible.

Whatever it took, Marcel would find a way to lure her out.

* * *

**YES, I know it's short. So sue me. xD**

**As you know, I'm notorious for not editing, and unfortunately I had to write this in a hurry because of some surprise dinner I'm supposed to be attending this evening... Yeah, I know, it sucks. Either way, I felt a creative burst come over me so I decided to say screw it and start the sequel that some of you have been chomping at the bit for! **

**SOES, I wonder what Marcel wants to talk to our little Kias about? And what did Devina tell him about her? What was Hayley hinting around to when she asked a bunch of questions, and what about that flashback? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! ;)**

**Review and favorite, and all that funky jazz you awesome readers do!**

**Love you guys! :)**


	2. A Visit From An Old Friend?

**In Another Life**

**Chapter 2; A Visit From An Old Friend?**

* * *

_"Well, well, the allusive Kias at last," A charming male voice spoke from behind me, causing me to turn and face the owner, "It's about time that I finally put a face to the name."_

_My eyebrow rose, "Pleasure. Now, who might you be?"_

_"Ah, forgive my lack of manners. The name's Marcel," Marcel flashed a dashing smile before offering his hand for me to take, "Allow me to formally welcome you to new Orleans with a drink?"_

_I took his hand and gave it a quick shake before pulling back and giving him a small grin, "Sorry but, I have a very possessive boyfriend who may not like the fact I'm sitting down for a drink with a stranger who just offered me his name."_

_"Ah yes," Marcel suddenly looked amused, "The famous Kol Mikaelson, another face I'd like to put a name to. He's the only one of that family I never got to meet."_

_"Well, allow me to give you the honor," Kol was suddenly standing in front of me with a smug grin as he extended his hand, "Kol Mikaelson."_

**x-x-x**

"So how's the college life?" I asked as I seated myself on a plush armchair and swung my legs over to one side, "Any need for my ass-kicking services yet?"

Caroline giggled from the other end of the receiver, _"Not yet, but I'll definitely keep you on speed-dial. What's been up with you, anyways? Where did you and your freaky possessive boy-toy disappear to?"_

"He has a name you know," I rolled my eyes, "Kol and I headed over to New Orleans after the _'Let's Kill Kol'_ plan. Elijah was the one who asked us to join him. Klaus is here, too."

_"Yeah, he told me he was going there. Offered me a ticket, actually."_

"I wish you would have come, but you'd probably die all over again if you found out why he was here," I paused when she asked why, "Oh, well I think I'll leave you in suspense until things are all good here. Sorry!" I grinned and quickly added before she could object anything further.

There was a quick groan of displeasure, _"No fair!"_

"Tough. Life's full of unfairness," I giggled before looking over at Hayley's approaching figure, "Gotta go. I'll be in touch."

Once she said her reluctant goodbyes, I pulled myself up into a proper sitting position and looked at the mum-to-be, "What's up?"

"You have a visitor," She looked skeptical, "He said his name is Stefan."

"Stefan?" I blinked and stood up, "Wonder why he'd be here. Is Damon with him?"

Hayley shrugged, "Couldn't tell ya."

I watched as she retreated upstairs and got up. Why would Stefan be here? More importantly, how did he know where to find me? I pondered over my questions as I walked towards the door, and sure enough, there stood Stefan. He looked over to me and offered a smile.

"Looking lovely as ever," Stefan stated, "You busy?"

My eyebrow rose, "Thanks, and yeah, I am..." I paused, "Stefan, how in the hell did you find this place?"

"Oh, simple," He looked right into my eyes and suddenly my head felt fuzzy, "I was talking with Klaus and he pointed me in the direction. Said you were relieved of babysitting duties and Elijah would be here soon."

I nodded slowly and smiled, "Really? He's being an over-obsessive, self-centered baby lately. I'm surprised he told you that so easily."

Stefan shrugged and began walking towards the steps, "Come on."

I followed quickly and walked with him towards the woods, "So what brings you here? And where's Damon?"

"Oh, he's back home dealing with doppelganger drama," He replied easily, "And to answer your first question, I'm here to see you. Well, more like as you for your help."

"Sure," I smiled, "What do you need?"

He remained silent as we walked before he finally came to a stop and turned to look at me, "Do you know about a group who call themselves _'Travelers'_?"

"Yeah," I looked up at him, "As far as I know, they're a group of witches that have ties to Silas and are here to make sure if he ever gets out of that tomb, that he's put back in. At least that's what Kol told me, at least."

Stefan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "Does your boyfriend know anything else? Would you be able to get me details as to where these people are?"

"If he knows anything more, then yes, I could probably get it out of him," I nodded, "He's supremely against the resurrection of Silas, so this would just give him reason to rant some more."

"Really, now?" Stefan looked extremely amused by this, "Well, if you get any valuable information out, let me know."

In an instant, Stefan was gone and I found myself standing in the woods. I blinked quickly and looked around, relieved to find that I could still see the mansion off in the distance.

"How the hell did I get out here?"

**x-x-x**

"Kias, there you are!" Hayley came rushing through the doorway as my feet landed on the deck, "Elijah's been worried sick!"

On cue, Elijah's form soon filled the doorway, "What happened?"

I blinked and watched the two, not knowing exactly what to say, "Uh... Stefan was here?" Pause. "Hey, wait a minute! What are you freaking out over, Hayley? You were the one that told me Stefan was here-"

"Kias, that wasn't Stefan," Was Elijah's grim reply.

"But...?" I stared at Elijah and studied his face for any trace of humor that I may find, and when I found none, my face dropped, "Who was that, then?"

Hayley frowned and rubbed her arms and watched Elijah walk up to me, "Kias, I think you should come sit down and tell me everything that happened."

I nodded slowly and allowed him and the pregnant she-wolf to usher me inside. Once in the living room, Elijah sat me down on the couch and took his seat beside me while Hayley stayed across the room. My eyes flickered from one to the other. What was Elijah about to tell me? Did it have to do with why Stefan was here? Is Elijah going to tell me why he said that wasn't Stefan, when obviously it was?

Why was I so confused about something like this? Of course it was Stefan. I would be able to tell the difference if it hadn't been him.

"Someone going to tell me whats going on, or are we just going to sit here in silence a little while longer?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at the Original beside me, "Well?"

Elijah met my gaze with his own, "The man you just encountered wasn't Stefan. In fact, that was Silas."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrow rose and it took every ounce of my willpower to bite back an amused chuckle, "Seriously, Elijah? You mean to tell me that Silas just walked over and took me for a walk?"

"Alright then, lets go with another question," Elijah paused, "What was Stefan doing here?"

"You should know, Elijah. He told me that you were covering for me while he and I went for a walk," I stated, "So why ask me?"

"I never said such things, Kias," Elijah told me seriously and repeated, "What was he doing here?"

I paused and thought about the question momentarily before replying, "All I know is he wants me to talk to Kol about people called _'Travellers'_. Whatever that means?"

"Is that everything, or is there more?" Elijah pressed on, an alarmed look crossing his face.

I shook my head and gave my shoulders a soft shrug, "I honestly don't remember everything, as funny as that sounds. All I know is that's what he asked me and wanted to know. He told me to call him and give him the details once I've spoken to Kol."

There was a pregnant pause that filled the air with a tense silence until something I'd been repeating over and over in my head finally begged to be asked.

"Elijah... What did you mean that that wasn't Stefan? And what did you mean by, _that was Silas_?"

Elijah's brows furrowed, "Damon never told you anything, did he?"

"Damon never told me, what?" My eyebrow rose, "What happened?"

Elijah took a moment to compose himself. It wouldn't take a fool to notice that he was also bracing himself for whatever emotional impact he might be faced with when he revealed these secret details yet to be spoken. Like him, I also prepared myself mentally for what he was about to say. Elijah was never one to sugar-coat things nor put it off in fear of a reaction, so whatever this was, it had to be big for him to be sitting here with a face now marred with anticipation.

"As you are aware, when Rebekah and the others returned from the island after retrieving the cure, they also released Silas."

I nodded slowly, "That still tells me nothing as to what this has to do with Stefan."

"I'm getting to that," Elijah inhaled deeply, "They planned a trap for Silas the night the vale was dropped, but it ended up backfiring, so Bonnie took things into her own hands and used her magic to encase him in stone once more. However, from what information Damon had given me, Bonnie had succeeded in bringing Jeremy back, but in doing so cost her her own life."

"What?" I stared at Elijah in shock, "But..."

"The spell she cast to seal Silas in stone was broken when she died," Elijah gave me a solemn look, "Stefan and Damon had planned to put Silas in a safe and drop his body into the quarry, but when the spell was lifted, it was too late. Stefan already had the body-"

"Wait, so you're telling me, Stefan is the one who got trapped in a safe down at the bottom on a lake?!" I stood up quickly and glared down at Elijah, "And you never thought to tell me sooner!"

"Kias, please calm down and let me explain," Elijah stood as well and held his hands up in a submissive manner.

I inhaled a deep, shaky breath and looked Elijah in the eyes. It took a moment for me to calm myself down enough to think rationally, but when I did, I straightened myself up and asked, "So, you said that was Silas, right?"

"Yes."

"Then how can he look just like Stefan?"

Elijah's voice never wavered in the least, "Stefan is Silas's doppelganger."

* * *

**Hey all and welcome to the second chapter! :)**

**Sorry if things seem to jump around or not make sense in this chappy, I had to write it in a hurry and only had a couple minutes to look it over so I didn't get to fully edit it. SURPRISE, SURPRISE! LOOL**

**SO, Silas paid little Kias a visit! Whats going to happen when our darling Kol finds out? What does she have to do with Silas's "research"? Is she going to be part of some master scheme, or as bait? Important questions! :o**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to all those who reviewed! :D**

**Next chapter, I PROMISE, will be longer!**

**Review and favorite, do all those things you lovely readers do and have yourselves an awesome day despite it being the sad Remembrance Day in some places. :)**

**Tataaa~**


End file.
